Copyrighted Love
by Jenso
Summary: Mikan works for a record company, everything in life is good until she got fired. now she has to try to get money to pay her rent, but can she do it in just 7 days, or willa prince charming come to the rescue? Mikan someone Plz Review. my first fanfic
1. Prologue

C®PYRIGHTED L♥VE

By: Jenso

Disclaimers: i don't own Gakuen Alice

Prologue 

It was noon, and the sun shone on every creature in the world. To me, the world is just a place where we work, and do things. Everyday is the same to me, nothing new, always the old routine.

Today I walked into my usual café on Madison Avenue after lunch; watching people walk in carrying their $5000 handbags. I work as a secretary for a record company, but during my free time i often like to design things.

Lookin at my watch, i knew it was time to go. I grabbed my coffee and walked into my office building. The building stood tall in the air, taller than any other buildings in Manhattan. With glass windows that covered every floor, it is truly what people call, a great piece of "art", but to me, is just a block of cement with paint on it (and "some" glass). As I walked across the lobby, I see the usual, people sitting around, in their micro minis and expensive Armini suits, chatting and gossiping.

"…Oh my god, he's like the hottest guy…"

"…so I was thinking, maybe we could…"

"…no, sorry, I can't tonight, honey…"

The lobby wasn't that decorated, with security guards everywhere, how can it be decorated? God I hate them, with their creepy faces and all those weapons they wear on their belt. Just thinking of them makes me shiver. But I still have to see them everyday, like now,

"Can I see your identification miss?"

I showed them my pass, and walked through. I walked in front of the elevator and pressed the up button. I work on the 77th floor, so I rely on the elevator a lot. Without it, I have to climb the horrifying stairs everyday, and believe me, is not fun at all. Since lunch is almost over, people are starting to gather behing me. The elevator came quickly, and it was filled up in a blink of eye. I'm trying to reach over to the control pad and not spilling my coffee at the same time because I was the first one to get on, which means I got squished and pushed in the back corner of the elevator.

Yeah, that's when things started to go wrong. You see, my pathetic attempt of trying to reach over three meter of length was not working, simply because my arms are just not long enough. And trying to hold my coffee upright while trying to reach that much of a distance is, well, pretty dame hard.

So, you can pretty much guess what happened next. I spilled it. Not on the floor, but on the person in front of me. And that person in front of me is, unfortunately, my boss. Now that's something new, a bad kind of new. The next thing you know, I'm walking out of my office building with a cardboard box in my hands.


	2. Chapter 1

C®PYRIGHTED L♥VE

By: Jenso

Disclaimers: i don't own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as I walked into my apartment; I dropped my box on the floor next to the shoe rack and went to my bed. I lay on my bed face down.

_What can I do now? Without a job, I can't even pay next month's rent! _

I sat up and looked out my window; Manhattan looks so beautiful at night. Tall apartments with rows and rows and yellow squares, and cinemas with big neon signs. I wonder how long I have left until I have to move out. Then I fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------®-----------------------------------------------------

Next morning i started my job hunt, where else than the good old newspaper! as i flipped through the job page, i see nothing i like. before i know it, i started doddling on the edges of the newspaper. and believe me once i start the doddling, i don't stop until... well until someone stops me. and in this case, there's clearly no one else in the room other than me. so, Ha, i'll just draw until i'm dead.

i looked at my watch, _oh is 2:00 pm already, Wow, time to eat lunch!_

i dropped my pencil and headed out the door with my newspaper in hand. my apartment is not one of those fancy ones that cost a fortune, but it's nice enough for me to live in. i walked down the stairs and went out the door. the warm summer air hit my cheeks and let my amber hair dance in the wind.

_**Splash**_!

my dream moment ended when i got splashed with water.Yeah... it apparently rained last night, cause there was still water on the street.

My life just kept on getting worse...

Great! now i'm covered in dirty water from the street and i don't have a job. i wiped the water from my eyes and opened them. then i saw "the car" backing up, the car was a Sliver Mercedes, looks expensive. Then it stopped right in front of me. wait, the door is opening and someone is getting out. so i gathered all my power, ready to yeah at who ever sprayed my with water... MUAHAHA this is gonna be FUN!!!! okay now i'm just being plain evil.

first i see little strands of blonde hair, then a head of blonde hair, then i see the collar of a very expensive looking shirt, then...

..._ohhhh, nice butt...wait a second! Mikan what are you thinking! he sprayed you with water!_

the next thing i know, he's right in front of me staring at me with those eyes... they're sooooo blue like the Caribbean ocean.

"oh my god, i'm very sorry miss, i didn't see you standing there." he apologized.

and i just kept on staring...

"uhmmm.., miss are you alright?" he waved his hands in front of my eye.

" oh, i'm fine" slipping out of my fantasies.

"okay, are you sure though? you look quite wet."

"oh is nothing." _wait Mikan what are you saying, you're wet for god sakes, and this is your favorite shirt!!!_

_"_here take this." he said as he handed my a handkerchief .

i looked at the little piece of cloth, it felt like water against my fingers.

_it's definitely silk! wait silk doesn't absorb water... does it??_

"uh... is silk..." i said

" i know."

" silk and water... don't go together.." i try to explain to him in a nice way so he won't feel stupid.

" ohhhhh, ha stupid me" finally realizing the fact. "i'm sorry, that's the only thing i have. hey, why not you hop in and i'll get you all cleaned up"

"uh... no thank you." shaking my head.

" why not?"

"well what is you are a rapist or something, you never know."

he sweatdroped... "wow, how about this, you can hold my cell phone, " handing me his LG chocolate, " so if i "try" to rape you, you can call 911" he especially put an accent and bunny ears on the "try". oh yeah, HE'S HOT, actually more to the cute side than hot, but still he's cute/hot( i think he's rich too : P) so i wouldn't really mind getting raped by him. okay forget what i just said.

"fine then i guess" i replied while taking his chocolate out of his hand.

"okay let's go" he said excitedly

_wait why is he soo excited, is he... is he... GAY???!!!_

"why are you so excited?" i had to ask!

"hum, don't know, i guess is just that i haven't hung out with girls for a while now." he turned his face to me and smiled sweetly.

without control, i can feel my face heat up, i turned my face the other way and looked out the window to hide my blush.

_control Mikan, control. he's just a guy! _the wind from the outside kinda helped, when i feel my heat go down, i turned back to face him and asked, "why?"

"what do you mean why?"

" i mean with a face like yours, i bet girls will be flinging themselves at you."

"yeah, but that's like you know not what hanging out is about. i wanna have fun, not the kind of romantic "fun", but real fun" he joked.

i laughed, "wow, but i bet many other guys would prefer romantic "fun" more than real fun."

he laughed back, and we kept on talking. i don't know why, but i feel like i know him some how, i feel like i can be myself around him, and talk about anything. before we know it, we arrived at our destination. he turned off the engine and climbed out, i was about to get out, when he came and opened the door for me, like a real gentleman.

"Thank you..." that's when i realized we don't know each other's name yet. "what's you name? is it too late to ask?"

"it's never too late, as long as it's for you. my name is Nogi Ruka, nice to meet you?" he bowed at me

"am i that special to you? my name is Sakura Mikan, nice to met you too, Nogi-san" before i know it we started flirting with each other.

"okay let's get inside." and that's when i truly looked at the building, it looks nothing like a mall. i was expecting to go to a mall, since he said to get me cleaned up, but this building looks more like a hotel or a office to me. Wait a hotel!!!

"wait, nogi-san, where are we?" i asked suspiciously.

"oh, this is my friend's company, and also mine. we work for a fashion magazine. actually let me rephrase that, i work for him. he's the boss, and he owns a fashion magazine. so i figured we can get some stuff from here, i'm too lazy to go the Saks or Barneys, they have too much people."

_Saks! Barneys! God, i'm i glad we didn't go there, or else i would have been broke the moment i get in there._

"oh, i see." i said, trying to sound normal.

"anymore questions?"

"nope"

"okay then, let's go inside."


	3. Chapter 2

C®PYRIGHTED L♥VE

By: Jenso

Disclaimers: i don't own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 2**

i walked up to the doors behind Nogi-san, the doors glass with gold rims on them. inside were tow well dressed doormans standing there, waiting to open the door for someone. Nogi-san went up and smiled at them, they nodded and opened the doors. The door lead to a grand lobby, far bigger than my old company.

_Wow, no wonder Nogi-san is rich, and i'm not._

the tiles on the floor were like mirrors, i can see my own reflection on them. plain old hair, lame hazel eyes, and the rest of me. i bet even the cleaning lady earns more money than me. then i looked around me, tall, taned models are everywhere. with their super chopstick like legs and hourglass bodys, i felt like a piece of garbage standing next to them. they stared at me as i walked by, i tried to keep my head low, and my focus on my reflection in on the floor. and i got to concentrated on the floor i didn't notice Nogi-san stopped walking.

i "kinda" bumped into him... and pushed him... and he "kinda" fell on a random person that he was talking to...

and they fell down to the floor together...

Great, now i'm the centre of attention, exactly the oppisite of what i wanted. Why don't someone just shoot me already!

"Whmmt tmm fmmk!" a muffled voice yelled from underneath Nogi. (yeah he was supose to say what the f&)

Nogi-san got up and helped the mysterious man up. "Sorry Natsume, didn't mean to do that."

"Who pushed you?!" clearly irraited.

i looked away, trying to look like nothing happened... yeah but the fact that i was the only person behind them, didn't help at all. the inside of my body shivered as i felt "his" stare, it felt like it was going right though me. i slowly turned my head, with a frozen smile guled on to my face. but the only thing i saw were two fire like eyes, staring straight at me. it was pretty awkward, us staring at each other.

"Sakura, meet my boss/ best friend, Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka (i'm just gonna stop with the whole Nogi thing, cause it's just getting weird) said, breaking the awkwardness and the dense air that was surrounding us.

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san! I'm Mikan Sakura!"

"you're the one who pushed Ruka?"

"Yeah, but i mean, it was an accid..."

he didn't let me finish my sentence, "there's no such thing as "accidents", either you did it on perpose or you didn't do it."

"but it was really and accident," trying hard to explain to this stupid and irrogant idiot.

"yeah? how can i trust you? i don't even know you."

"Well, Nogi-san knows me."

"Oy, Ruka, she's your new girlfriend?"

"EXCUSE-ME!" i blurted out, " i'm not Nogi's girlfriend!" a vein popped on my head

"oh you're not.", thank god he got the message," Ruka i never knew you did one night stands. How much was she? $10?" he said it like it was a normal thing to say.

That's it, that's guy is truly getting on my nerves, another vein popped.

"first, i'm not a ho, second i think i'm worth more the $10!!!!!!"

"wow, and i thought $10 was a compliment to you."

"YOU!!!" i pushed my sleved upwards and made a fist with my hand.

"Ehhh, you guys..." Ruka said

"WHAT!" we both yeahed at the same time

"i really don't mind if this is the way you guys want to meet, but can we do it somewhere else. you guys are embrassing youeselves."

we walked to the elevator in silence... we went in the elevator in silence... we got in silence... my mouth dropped open in silence..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks to everyone who reviewed! plz review more and give me advices so i can improve my writting!

3 Jenso


End file.
